


Loving Annabelle - II

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Series: Loving Annabelle [2]
Category: Loving Annabelle (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Annabelle's POV - Jumbled
Relationships: Simone Bradley/Annabelle Tillman
Series: Loving Annabelle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862950
Kudos: 6





	Loving Annabelle - II

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The composition of this, however, is mine...  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Never seen this movie, this was in response to a request/challenge/suggestion... I know the story, and have seen trailers and teasers, but the bulk is just made up...  
  


**Loving Annabelle - II**

  
**By The Raven**

_The Teacher_

Annabelle looked down at the poem displayed on the page before her, her eyes barely alighting on the page, before she glanced back up at her teacher...her obsession...

_Centre of all centres, core of cores,  
almond self-enclosed and growing sweet--  
all this universe, to the furthest stars  
and beyond them, is your flesh, your fruit._   
_Now you feel how nothing clings to you;  
your vast shell reaches into endless space,  
and there the rich, thick fluids rise and flow.  
Illuminated in your infinite peace ......_

_\- Rainer Maria Rilke_

The poem was synonymous with many things, thought, the drudgery of being born into a physical body, the ability to realize that one also had an ethereal body...

_Sex..._

Focusing on what her obsession, Miss Bradley, was saying, Annabelle could not contain the more mischievous side of her nature...

"When Rilke says.... Your vast shell reaches into endless space, and there rich, thick fluids rise and flow... What was he talking about?" The blonde woman's rich voice trailed off, as she looked at them expectantly, as if she could by will alone, instill some sort of literary passion in their collectively disinterested selves...

Smiling a secret smile, Annabelle waited a beat, savouring the sound of her teacher's voice, before she answered with the interpretation that was currently milling about in her head...

"I think he's talking about sex..." Allowing her voice to betray more than a hint of teasing, Annabelle was rewarded with a look on Simone's face that had made the statement more than worth it... Somewhere, under that icy-seeming exterior, there was a flesh and blood woman, and Annabelle was determined to find her...

The bell chose that moment to ring, shattering the moment, and as her classmates rose to leave, Miss Bradley spoke once more...

"Annabelle, I'd like to speak with you..." It was framed as a suggestion, impeccably polite, but Annabelle knew that the older woman was deadly serious... Mentally shrugging, Annabelle tried to contain her smirk as she drifted towards the front of the class, and the waiting Simone Bradley...

_The Truth_

That shirt... Annabelle could feel her fingers burn as she came within touching distance of the blonde woman, her sharp eyes catching glimpses of skin, her sense of smell, picking up the subtle telltale of warm skin, soap, shampoo, even fabric softener...

_Delicious..._

Patiently listening, while Miss Bradley gave her a standard lecture about how she respected her students, and wished them to express themselves in her class, Annabelle let her mind wander, towards the tendril of hair that had pulled itself free from its prison, on the other woman's head.

It was begging her, to stroke it, caress it, touch it...tuck it behind the delicate shell, that made up Simone's ear, just like the soft skin, just below that very ear, begged her to place a soft kiss on it...

Mentally shaking herself, Annabelle focused on her teacher's words once more...after all, one never knew when there might be a pop quiz on these things...

"I can't help think that you're trying to get a rise out of me..." Okay, that sounded slightly cross, time to distract the blonde woman, and Annabelle was nor above ruffling any and all feathers that she could get her hands on...

"Or perhaps, I'm intrigued..." Annabelle had to suppress a burst of laughter at the utterly flummoxed look on the other woman's face. Annabelle could almost hear the gears working inside the pretty blonde head of Miss Bradley... This was all too easy... Finally, the other woman broke the temporary silence that had enveloped them...

"Intrigued by what?" The blonde woman asked, the confusion that her face had been showing, evident in her voice, as carefully modulated as it was...

"By you..." Annabelle answered after a long beat, before turning to leave, after giving her teacher a small, secret smile, and feeling a large measure of satisfaction about the whole exchange... Yes... She was definitely intrigued by Simone Bradley...

_The Tease_

"What are you guys doing down here?" Annabelle glanced towards the voice, seeing the beautiful blonde head of the object of her obsessions, poke its way below a partition that had been offering them a measure of privacy, up until this moment anyway...

The other girls that she had been having an impromptu drinking game with, (even though she thought drinking was stupid) scattered like spooked cats, and in another moment, only she, and Miss Bradley occupied the cluttered, but still somewhat intimate space.

Just to have something to do with her hands, and also, because she was not in the least bit intimidated by the other woman, Annabelle lit a cigarette, and observed... Simone seemed to almost pace, like a caged tiger, her discomfiture obvious, intriguing.... She seemed to want to say something to Annabelle, but did not...

_The Thought_

"I can't do this..." The softly spoken words, sounded more like a tortured wail, to Annabelle's ears... Though she did not care about the reasons why Simone felt that she could not do this, whatever, it was...she was sympathetic to the other woman's struggle, so the words dug at her heart...

"We're not doing anything wrong..." Annabelle finally said, feeling silly even as she said it, but needing to say it anyway... For a brief second, the walls dropped in Simone's eyes, and Annabelle was able to see, just for a heartbeat, before the other woman closed herself off again, and seemed to shake herself mentally...

"I can't do this!" This time the words seemed to have a stronger emphasis, as if Simone was trying to talk herself into believing what she was saying, and Annabelle was merely an incidental audience to the event.

Instinctively realising, that right now, was not the time to push the issue, Annabelle nodded tightly, and turned to walk out of the classroom, her mind already focused ahead, and her heart not giving up.

Her viscera on the other hand, was churning, from excitement, nervous fear, emotions, arousal... She would have Simone Bradley, one way or another... Her heart would not be denied this goal...this desire...this love...

_The Trepidation_

Making a decision, Annabelle smoothly opened the door to Simone's sitting room, which was just off the girls dormitory... Knowing that the blonde woman would be sitting in her tortured state, and wanting more than anything to be with her, Annabelle threw caution to the wind and stepped in, her mind already having come up with a dozen reasons why Simone should not ask her to leave, and part of her realising, that it was unlikely to happen...

Brushing aside the older woman's quoting of the rule book, Annabelle sat down on the settee with Simone, and in a few moments, and with some well chosen words, managed to get her to give into at least tolerating her for a few moments. After describing, with an overly dramatic air, about having to listen to her roommates describe dating protocol, Annabelle decided to throw more fuel onto the fire.

Deliberately telling the blonde woman, that one of her roommates had kissed her, Annabelle watched with delighted interest, as Simone tried not to choke on her tongue, tried not to sound too interested, while she fiddled with her cross...

_Bingo..._

If there was confirmation to be had, this was it... The interest was not one sided... Moving closer, Annabelle reached over and snatched the tiny cross from elegant fingers, commenting on how Simone seemed to play with the small object, a lot.

"Nervous habit..." The other woman responded, after a moment, her features reddening slightly, obviously slightly put out by having her mannerisms analyzed so much. Perhaps not realising that Annabelle was analyzing, observing, watching, thirsting, for anything, everything, all things, related to Simone...

Dropping the cross, Annabelle ran her finger along the neckline of the tee shirt that Simone was wearing, her finger straying to bare skin...

"Do I make you nervous?" She asked, her voice dropping an octave as she did, betraying her, revealing her, freeing her...while her finger felt the frantic fluter of pulse, and the irresistible surge of life, in the brief moments that passed, before she was forced to remove it, from its one true desire...

Moving on instinct alone, Annabelle leaned forward, seeing consent, behind the walls, and the chains, that Simone had been imprisoned in, had imprisoned herself in. Wanting nothing more than to know what the blonde woman's lips tasted like, how they felt...

_Wanting..._

"Don't..." Came the tortured whisper, just before Annabelle's lips would have touched Simone's... Stung, and realising that she had been bordering on the edge of insanity... Regardless of whatever either of them may want, here, and now, was not the time to indulge it.

If it was ever to be indulged, it would be later, somewhere with more than the illusion of privacy, and without the constraints and rules that surrounded them both so harshly, but which actually constricted Simone, to the point of her barely being alive anymore...

_The Taking_

As she lay in the embrace of the tree, her back comfortably ensconced, and shielded by the large green canopy, Annabelle felt the moment when Simone exited the building, felt her eyes drawn to the other woman, and as she raised her eyes, she saw that Simone was experiencing the very same thing...at the very same time...

* * *

When she sang her new song, in the bar, and she saw Simone enter, and look at her, saw the expression on her face as she watched Annabelle sing, and then when she saw the dawning realization, on the blonde woman's face, she felt a surge of triumph, and of desire, it was overwhelming, intoxicating, demanding...

* * *

And then, when she saw the confusion, and the conflict in Simone's body, when she accidentally on purpose, brushed her hand against hers. The withdrawal, and the strangled look, crying out like a beacon, asking for refuge from the storm... Annabelle wanted to be the lighthouse...needed to be the safe harbour that the other woman wanted, that she needed...

* * *

When she had found Simone in the chapel, and had blatantly sat down next to her, and had run her hand up a bare leg, pushing aside the loosely fitting dress that Simone wore, had felt no resistance, and when she had caught sight of the other woman's face, torn between desire, and destruction, passion, and what had been forbidden, something had given way in Annabelle, permanently...

_The Triumph_

The kiss, was electric, wanton, heated, desperate, beautiful... Unbelievable... It was everything she had imagined it would be, could be, but far beyond any imagining that she had ever been able to have, about anything...

For long moments, Simone had been immobile, stunned into stillness, but then she had exploded under Annabelle's mouth, and what had been two women, became one being, comprised of desire that would not be denied, of passion that could not be ignored...

It was the end of something, and the beginning of a whole new thing, something that Annabelle did not have the words for, nor did she want to find the words for it, and as Simone wrapped her around Annabelle's shoulders, she stopped thinking altogether...as her blood ignited in her veins and she became fire itself... Later, she would reflect on it, think about it, replay it, but right now, nothing except this moment, _this right_ now mattered...

Rainer Maria Rilke's made perfect sense, all of a sudden...

**The End**


End file.
